In multiple input multiple output (MIMO) wireless systems, multiple data streams may be transmitted simultaneously using a plurality of transmitting antennas. A MIMO receiver may utilize a plurality of receiving antennas to decouple, and detect individual data streams. Two predominant methods for MIMO transmission include singular value decomposition (SVD), and layers space-time (LST) processing, also known as successive interference cancellation (SIC).
SVD may use beamforming in conjunction with a transmitter antenna array and receiver antenna array to create virtual channels, or eigen-channels, through which multiple data streams may be sent without interfering with one another. LST/SIC may use receiver antennal array processing to detect the multiple data streams, one stream at a time. For each detection “layer,” the interference from yet undetected streams may be nulled out, while the interference from already detected streams may be cancelled, or subtracted, out.
The eigen-channels in SVD may have highly unequal signal to noise ratios (SNR), depending on the eigen-spread of the MIMO channel matrix. SVD may also rely upon adaptive modulation, or bit loading, to achieve greater data transfer rates for eigen-channels associated with higher SNR values, while simultaneously supporting lower data transfer rates for eigen-channels associated with lower SNR values. SVD may also suffer performance loss, by not achieving the peak theoretical data transfer rate aggregated among the eigen-channels when a broad range of modulation types are not available. For example, if a maximum data transfer rate associated with an eigen-channel requires a 1024 QAM modulation type, the maximum data transfer rate may not be achievable if the required modulation type is not available to be utilized.
LST/SIC approaches may suffer performance losses as a result of error propagation. For example, if a current layer is detected in error, the error may propagate to other layers increasing the probability that subsequent layers may also be detected in error. Some methods, such as vertical LST (VLST) may provide error protection through coding of each data stream. Based on the coding, decisions may be made subsequent to decoding to subtract out interference.
Alternatively, preceding based on dirty paper theory, for example Tomlinson-Harashima preceding (THP), may be utilized to pre-cancel interference at the transmitter without requiring the signals to be transmitted with greater levels of transmitted radiated power. The THP approach may require channel knowledge at the transmitter.
Further limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.